


Frozen Moments

by donutsweeper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three photographs, three moments in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Moments

Hidden inside an old book ( _A Child's Book of Poems_ , his mom read to him from it every night) under his bed there are three photographs that Stiles never plans on showing anyone. 

The first is one of his mom when she was about seven or eight. She's got her hair in pigtails and a cast on her left arm and the hugest smile on her face. Apparently there'd been a tree at the park near her house that the other kids had told her was too hard to climb and she'd been determined to show them wrong. Something that had only sort of worked, since she climbed it, but then fell out of it on her way down. "Never take someone else's word for what you can and cannot do, Stiles," he can still hear her say. "If you want something bad enough, make it happen. Just make sure you're willing to accept the consequences if things don't quite go according to plan."

The second is of his dad, his mom and him. He's not sure if it's the last one they took as a family or not, he doesn't think it is, but he and mom are cracking up while his dad's looking all stern and serious but in reality is about two seconds from bursting out laughing himself. Stiles knows he should find a frame for it and put it out somewhere he could look at it more often, but keeping it in the book keeps it safe and sometimes a little bit of safety goes a long way.

The last picture is of the pack; the pack the way he wanted to remember them. Scott and Allison are together, being all Scott-and-Allisony, which, looking back on, Stiles doesn't begrudge them for a minute. Boyd's there, caught in the middle of tickling Erica who's turning and about to retaliate as Isaac laughs at them both. Derek's in the background, looking at them all in that fond and exasperated way of his. It's not a great shot, taken on the fly with Stiles' camera, but, considering everything that's happened since then Stiles is glad he was able to freeze that moment in time so he could keep it forever.

Because that's what pictures are all about, aren't they? 

You take a split second and freeze it and then you always have it- the moment of triumph, the happy family, the circle of friends-no one can take it from you. It's yours forever, and Stiles is determined to keep it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Full Moon Ficlet's second challenge, photographs.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic: Frozen Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/732434) by [Princess2000204 (Lena204)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204)




End file.
